


Ghostfacers!

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, ed zeddmore - Freeform, harry spengler - Freeform, kenny - Freeform, maggie zeddmore - Freeform, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Ed and Harry find the perfect opportunity to jazz up their newest Ghostfacers episode by interviewing the person that called them. When she disappears and the Winchesters show up, shenanigans ensue.





	Ghostfacers!

Ed stood off to the side and watched as one of the prettiest girls he had ever met settled into one of the plush leather chairs they had invested in for their webisodes. He fiddled with his beard nervously as Maggie adjusted the camera then moved over and straightened the girl’s hair, sweeping it away from her face, and the girl smiled at something Maggie said. That smile…Ed was pretty sure that smile could start wars.

“She’s really pretty, huh?” Ed jumped, then turned and glared at Harry who had snuck up behind him and was currently shoving a candy bar in his mouth.

“Yes, yes she is.” He turned back and sighed, “She is perfect.”

Harry took another bite of candy bar. “How do you know she’s perfect? We just met her like…twenty minutes ago,” he mumbled around the bits of chocolate and peanut.

“Look at her, Harry. Any girl that beautiful that is willing to not only talk to us about ghosts but also let us film her doing it is perfect.”

Harry nodded, “Fair point, Ed. Fair point.” 

“Alright, let’s do this. If we play our cards right, this could be our ticket out of here.” Ed ran a hand through his hair, straightened his glasses, and strode over to where Y/N was waiting patiently. She smiled at him as he approached and he stumbled over a camera cord, catching himself with little grace, and returned her smile. “Ready?”

She nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. This is kind of…weird.”

Ed sat down and turned so that he could face her, “I totally understand, not everyone is used to dealing with the unknown, the supernatural. It can be daunting.”

The girl nodded again, “I guess you’re right, although I was talking more about the camera.” She looked nervously at the small tripod, then back at Ed. “I’ve never been on camera before.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be your first.” Ed grimaced slightly at his choice of words, then continued, “You’ll be fine. This part should be pretty quick, so it’ll be over soon. Nothing to worry about! Now, when we get started, we’ll start easy. I’ll ask your name, where you’re from, all that. Then we’ll move into the haunting, okay?” She nodded, and he gave her a reassuring smile, “Alright, here we go!” Ed pointed to Kenny, who was behind the camera, and Kenny counted down with his fingers before pointing back at Ed.

“Welcome…to Ghostfacers. My name is Ed Zeddmore, and today we’re doing something a little different.” He gestured to Y/N, “As you can see, our guest today is far prettier than my normal partner in crime. We thought instead of us telling you all about it, we’d let someone who actually experienced it tell you themselves! Would you like to tell everyone your name and where you’re from?”

“Hi! My name is Y/N, thank you for having me on your show, Ed. I’m actually from right here in Brookefield, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago.”

“Thank you for being here, Y/N. We appreciate having someone that has first hand experience with the paranormal willing to talk to us. We don’t always get a lot of cooperation.” Ed’s eyes narrowed as he thought of their multiple run-ins with the Winchesters. “Anyway, would you like to tell us what happened?”

Y/N nodded, “Of course. **So, you know in horror movies when the girl’s like, “Oh, my God. There’s something in the basement. Let me just run down there in my underwear and see what’s going on, in the dark.” And you’re like, “What is your problem? Call the police.” And she’s like, “Okay,” but it’s too late, because she’s already getting murdered. Well, uh, my story’s kind of like that.”**

Ed swallowed thickly at the idea of her running down stairs in nothing but underwear, but quickly pulled it together when he noticed Maggie glaring at him and shaking her head. “Wow, that sounds like quite the tale. Do…what…did you actually run to the basement?”

Y/N laughed, “Not quite, but I did go looking. See, I just moved in, and I was trying to get everything unpacked. I figured, it’s a new place but it’s an old house so it’s settling, and there’s going to be a lot of noises I’m not used to. But weird things kept happening. I would put something in one cabinet, I would find it in another one. If I turned a light off in a room, I’d walk by it later and the light would be on. At one point, it felt like someone grabbed my arm, but I live alone and no one else was there.”

“Wow, that seems pretty unnerving. Are you still living there?”

Y/N shook her head, “No, not right now. I was dealing with it well enough, nothing too bad was going on, you know? But then this happened.” Y/N stood and lifted her shirt up, then turned so that her ribcage was facing the camera. Three deep, angry looking marks ran from just below her bra down and around towards her back. Ed gasped and his wide eyes met Harry’s as his partner’s mouth dropped open and he lost his grip on what was left of his candy bar.

“Oh my God, did you…are those stitches?”

Y/N nodded, “Yea. I woke up one night and it felt like my side was on fire. I noticed that my sheets felt wet, so I grabbed my phone to use as a light. I just saw red everywhere. I drove myself to the ER and when I got there they asked how this happened, and I didn’t have an answer. I think they thought i was covering for someone. They told me I was lucky that I woke up when I did, because if I hadn’t I could have bled out.” She carefully lowered her shirt and sat back down, “I’m staying with a coworker right now. I just moved here, so I don’t really know anyone. I’ve always been interested in this kind of thing, but when it happens to you…I didn’t know where to go. It’s different when it’s personal. I was researching what I should do when I came across your website and thought maybe you guys could help me.”

Ed smiled gravely, “You’ve definitely come to the right place. Our experiences, although unfortunately not pleasant, have given us the tools needed to help you out.” He gently patted her hand where it rested on her knee, then turned back to the camera. “Next up, follow us as we research the history of the house, then take our first tour. It’ll be up to the Ghostfacers to rid this woman of the dangerous spirit that is threatening her life. Will we be able to solve the mystery in time, or will we be too late?”

“Cut!” Kenny shouted as he turned the camera off and wandered off to check the footage before they moved on to the next segment.

Y/N looked at Ed with concern, “Is it really a possibility you won’t be able to figure it out in time?”

“Aww, no, we’re all good. Ed just likes to leave the segments on a good cliffhanger on occasion, don’tcha, Ed?” Ed narrowed his eyes at Harry. “What?”

“Nothing.” Ed looked back at Y/N, “Do you have any questions for us?”

Y/N shrugged, “I’m not even sure what I need to think about. I guess I’d like to know what the next steps will be.”

“Well, this part is going to be a little boring. We’ll need to look into the history of the house, but then I’d like to get a tour of it, if that’s okay. If you just want to wait at your friend’s house-”

Y/N waved her hand, “Nah, I’m good. I’d like to stay with you guys. I want to learn more about researching this kind of stuff, and how to take care of it. It’s all very interesting, plus I don’t really want to hang out at my coworker’s. It’s boring, to be honest.” Ed glanced at Harry over Y/N’s shoulder, and Harry shook his head. Ed raised his eyebrows and and Harry shook his head again.

“No,” he mouthed, his eyebrows drawn together. Ed stared at him a moment longer as Y/N looked at him expectantly, then shifted his gaze back to her and smiled.

“Absolutely! That’ll…that’ll be great! Absolutely nothing could go wrong with that, the more, the merrier! Hey Maggie?”

His sister glared at him, “What, Ed?”

He gently directed Y/N to Maggie, “Can you take her and get her familiar with the equipment while we get …umm…the research stuff. You know, the stuff we need for that.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at Ed, but then smiled gently at Y/N, “Come on, sweetie, let’s show you the basics.” The two girls walked away and Ed collapsed back into his chair.

“Why are we bringing her? You saw her side, right? Do you remember what happened the last time we took an intern? Do you remember what happened to Corbett? If she’s already been attacked like that, what’s going to happen if we take her back in there? Honestly, we probably shouldn’t even go, we aren’t the Winchesters-”

Ed pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, “Shut up, Harry. Of course we’re not the Winchesters, we’re not a couple of self-righteous assholes.”

“Self-righteous or not, they saved us. More than once. I just don’t know that we can take care of ourselves, much less some girl that wants to tag along and you’re just letting her because you think she’s pretty.”

Ed stood suddenly and Harry stumbled back a step, surprised at his friend’s sudden movement. “Listen, we’re going. We are going and we are taking that girl so that she can get some closure. It’s only fair. What happened to Corbett sucked, but we’ve got a chance to make it go differently. So that’s what we’re gonna do, and you know what? It’s going to make some damn fine television. Are you ready kick some ghost ass?”

Harry stared at Ed, wanting nothing more than to stand his ground and refuse to go unless Ed made Y/N stay behind, but then realized he couldn’t do it. He didn’t have a valid argument, and Y/N was super cute. What could possibly go wrong? “Okay, fine. But the minute something starts to look weird, we’re getting her out of there. We’re getting all of us out of there, okay?”

Ed grinned, “Deal. Let’s go.”

* * *

_A library somewhere in Wisconsin_

Ed quickly scanned through microfiche, looking for any newspaper articles that might help them figure out what was happening in Y/N’s new house. He looked up to see Kenny in his face with the camera and he jumped, smacking his head into the microfiche machine, “Kenny, we’ve talked about this! Also edit that out. What do you want?”

“Just taking some B-roll shots, you know, some nice quality filler. Whatcha doing?”

“I’m trying to find anything that would explain the supernatural phenomena that is happening at Y/N’s house. Since she’s just moved in and it’s already started to get pretty violent, there’s gotta be something from previous owners. It’s uh…it’s important to know the history of things, it’s how you get the job done.”

“Ed, I think I found a thing! An important thing!”

“Great job, Harry. What is it?” Ed walked over to where Harry was staring at an online article and Kenny followed, circling the table before stopping in in front of the boys, lens pointed directly at them as they read.

“It says here that in 1978, a man named Alexander Grover mutilated and killed his four children and his wife, then put a gun to his own head. There wasn’t a note or any indication as to why he did it. They seemed perfectly happy up until then.” Harry’s face had grown pale and he looked at Ed, “This is pretty terrible. Maybe we should call-” Ed stood suddenly and nearly knocked Y/N over, who had wandered over and was watching what they were doing.

  
“No, we are not calling Sam and Dean. We can handle it, we know what to do.” Ed directed his attention to Kenny, “Edit that out. We’ve got more important things to do than worry about the Winchesters. They’re probably trying to ‘save the world’ or whatever it is they do.”

“Who are the Winchesters?” Y/N asked, completely missing the grimace that Harry shot at her.

“They…uh…well, they have helped us a couple of times, shown up to hunts we were already working on…you know, they aren’t important, actually! Well, they think they are. They aren’t. Don’t worry about it.” Ed picked up his messenger bag and nodded towards the door, “We can finish getting stuff set up in the van. Y/N, I think it’s time you learned how to kill a ghost.”

* * *

Y/N watched as Kenny carried in the video equipment and Ed and Harry stood by the van, speaking in heated whispers. Maggie walked past Y/N and paused as she watched Y/N stare at her brother and boyfriend. Y/N glanced over at her, and nodded in Ed and Harry’s direction, “Are they always like this?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Yea, pretty much. They’ve been best friends for a long time. The way they act, though, they might as well be married. Wanna help me carry in some of this stuff?”

“Sure!” Y/N picked up a sawed off shotgun, a bag of shells, and what appeared to be a fanny pack with matches, a lighter, salt, and a small container of lighter fluid. She followed Maggie into the living room. “If you want, I have a card table we can set up the video equipment and stuff on. I can just run down to the basement real quick.”

Maggie made a face, “Maybe we should wait until the guys get in here, make them do it. There’s no reason for you to lug that up the stairs when we can just tell them they need to explore the house anyway, and while they’re at it, bring the table.”

Y/N laughed, “That’s true. I like the way you think.” Maggie winked at her and smiled, then knelt down and began unpacking one of the boxes she had carried in. Ed stomped into the living room and Harry followed him, his eyes narrowed at the back of Ed’s head.

Maggie looked up from her bag and narrowed her eyes at Ed, “What’s the problem?”

“Harry is under the impression that Y/N should stay outside while we do this. I personally think she can handle it.”

Harry looked over at Y/N apologetically, “It’s not that I don’t think you can do it. You could say that Ed, maybe mention that or something. It’s not that at all, I just think it’s going to be dangerous and since you’ve already been hurt maybe you should sit out this one, yea?” He looked pleadingly at Maggie, as if he hoped she’d agree with him.

Maggie stood up and put her hands on her hips, “First of all, I’m pretty sure she could handle herself. Secondly, you’re just going to let me go and not worry about it? What the hell, Harry?”

“Now wait a second-” Harry started before Ed interrupted him.

“Dammit Harry, I told you it was okay to date my sister as long as you made sure she was safe. This isn’t exactly keeping her safe.”

Maggie turned her glare to Ed, “Excuse me?”

Y/N stepped forward towards them, “Hey, listen-”

“I can take care of myself, Ed. I don’t need Harry to take care of me. As a matter of fact, I should probably take care of him!” Maggie interrupted Y/N, slightly pushing her out of the way to get in Ed’s face.

“What? What are you even talking about? I am quite capable of taking care of myself, I was the one that told Ed that gay love could pierce the veil! That was me!” Harry almost whined his argument and Ed glared at him.

Y/N cleared her throat a little louder, “Guys, I think I know what we need to look for. You mentioned that since he’d already been cremated because no one wanted to bury a murderer with the rest of their family, that we’d need to find something that belonged to him. I think I know where to find-”

“Oh, come on, that was just pure luck. We all knew Corbett had a big gay crush on Ed the entire time. It was stupid obvious,” Maggie crossed her arms and turned her glare on Harry.

Y/N shifted her weight awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt. She remembered that there was an old trunk in the attic that had been there a long time, and she thought something of Alexander’s might be in there. “Hey, I can just go do it myself-”

“Can you please hold on a minute, Y/N? Just one minute, and then we’ll go,” Ed said, exasperated. The three began to argue again and Y/N, tired of waiting around, decided to go investigate herself. She slipped the fanny pack on, grabbed the shotgun, and slipped a handful of shells into each of her pockets. After a quick pause, she grabbed the iron poker from next to her fireplace, and took off for the attic.

She wasn’t afraid of any ghosts. 

* * *

After a few minutes went by, Ed, Harry, and Maggie fell silent. Ed looked around and confusion spread across his face, “There should be four of us…where is Y/N?”

Kenny peered from around his camera, “She went upstairs while you were arguing.”

“What?” Ed nearly shrieked. “This is your fault, Harry! She probably thinks she had something to prove! Way to go!”

“Now listen, Ed-”

“Don’t yell at my boyfriend, Ed!”

“Maggie, as your boyfriend, I would like to point out I can take care of myself. Ed, you can kindly fu-”

Harry was interrupted by the door being kicked in, and all four people still downstairs turned to see who it was.

“Dammit!” Ed grumbled as Sam and Dean walked through the door.

“Damn straight, dammit. What the hell are you guys doing here?” Dean glared at the group and hoped they gave him a reason to shoot all of them.

“This house is haunted, and the girl came to us for help. So we’re helping her!” If Sam could have rolled his eyes any harder at Harry, they may have very well left his skull.

“No wonder we couldn’t find her, Dean, she was with these idiots.”

Maggie took a step towards Sam, “Excuse me?” Sam shifted back in surprise.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled as he looked at Dean and shrugged.

“Alright, Ghost Wranglers-” Dean started before being interrupted by Ed.

“Ghost _facers_. It’s…um..iii…it’s Ghostfacers,” Ed stumbled over his words, both slightly intimidated by the two large men currently glaring at him and irritated that they’d interrupted their search.

“Whatever. So you came here to help her. Where is she?”

Ed slowly looked at Harry who, unhelpfully, looked back at him with wide eyes and remained silent. Ed cleared his throat, “Well, see, that’s the thing…”

Dean took a menacing step towards Ed, “Are you fucking _kidding me_? After what happened the last time, you just let her go off on her own?”

Harry found a smidgen of courage and moved so that he was between Dean and Ed, “To be fair, she disappeared while we were arguing about whether she should even go or not.”

What sounded like a growl left Dean and Ed grabbed Harry’s arm, “You aren’t helping!” Ed hissed.

Dean took another step towards them, “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill them, Sammy.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him back, “It’s not worth it, man. Let’s just find the girl, gank the ghost, and get the hell out of here.”

Suddenly, a shotgun blast echoed through the house and everyone slowly looked up towards the attic. Dean looked at Sam, “Was that-” He was cut off by another loud blast, and all six people took off towards the attic entrance. The ladder to the attic was down and Dean started up the rickety wooden steps. “Keep these dumbasses down here, I’ll take care of this.” Just as he finished his directions, Y/N’s head popped into view and Dean nearly fell the rest of the way down the ladder at her sudden appearance.

“Oh, hi! I’m Y/N! Do you mind moving so I can get down? Oh, and take this!” Dean shook his head silently and jumped down to make way for Y/N, then caught the shotgun she tossed to him. She descended the steps carefully, then jumped down the past few and landed gracefully next to Dean.

“Are you…are you okay?” Sam asked when no one else spoke up.

Y/N nodded vigorously, “I sure am! Wow, that was amazing. I mean, he was hateful and I had to fill his ass with rock salt, but I did it! I think he’s gone!”

Dean smirked, “How’d you learn to do that?”

Y/N gestured to Ed and Harry, “They showed me the basics, and then when we found out Alexander had already been cremated, I remembered there was a trunk in the attic with some old clothes and a journal. Burning it really does do the trick!” She started to take off the fanny pack and then smiled, “I think I’ll keep this. It’s handy!” She swung the poker over her shoulder and strode away, and everyone stared after her.

“I’m gonna marry that girl,” Ed muttered, his eyes on her denim clad ass as she walked away.

Dean shoved the shotgun at Ed before following after her, “Yea, we’ll see about that.” He jogged to catch up with Y/N, “Hey! Y/N, right? Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“I’ve heard about you!”

“Oh, yea? What’d you hear?”

Y/N laughed, “Nothing good.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Guess we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” Their voices faded out as they turned the corner and Ed sighed.  

Sam clapped him on the shoulder, “Maybe next time, man.”

Ed glared at Sam, “I really hate both of you.” Sam grinned and walked away, leaving Ed alone in the hallway with Kenny. Ed noticed that Kenny was still filming and frowned, “Did you film that entire thing?”

Kenny nodded, “Sure did! Looks good.”

“Did you get any of Y/N actually fighting the ghost?” Ed asked as he crossed his arms.

“Oh…no…because she was in the attic and I was down here.”

Ed threw his hands up and nearly hit Kenny with the shotgun, “Cut all of it! Especially the Winchesters. Just…ugh. Never mind.” He stomped off down the hallway and Kenny turned the camera on his shrinking figure.

“Next time on Ghostfacers: will Ed get the ghost _and_ the girl? Or even just one of them? Tune in to find out.”

_**Ghost! Ghostfacers!  
** _

_**We face the ghosts when others will not, we’re  
** _

_**Ghost! Ghostfacers!  
** _

_**Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot!** _

_**Ghost! Ghostfacers!** _

_**we face the nightmare, we face the dread** _

_**Ghost! Ghostfacers!** _

_**We face the faceless - WE FACE THE DEAD! In the haunted night, looking for the fight of our life** _

_**With the after-life!** _

_**When you trip and fall, into the super-natur-all** _

_**We’re who you’re gonna call** _

_**Cause we face them all!** _


End file.
